


let’s run away together

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Human AU, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: A prince and a servant, a secret relationship, and a happy ending





	let’s run away together

“.....you want me to what?”

“Run away with me,” Roman repeated.

Patton shouldn’t have been surprised, his secret lover who was also the prince and future ruler of the kingdom usually had some wild ideas.

But this time he seemed much more serious about this one.

The two had begun their dangerous, sneaky affair months ago. Patton was a slave who mostly worked in the kitchen and when Roman sneaked in looking for something sweet to steal while no one was looking, he ended up stealing the heart of someone even sweeter.

And his heart was stolen in return, because he took one look at that adorable angel and instantly thought that every and any other guy he’d meet or met throughout his life would never compare.

Roman never wanted to be king, he thought there was more to life than just sitting on a throne all day. He always longed for adventure and was always discussing the things outside the kingdom to Patton, who would always listen.

But the poor, dear sweet angel never would have thought it would suddenly become a very real thing one day, that Roman would actually try running away and ask him to come.

“Roman, we....we can’t, it’s not possible,” Patton shook his head.

It would be bad enough if they were to be found sneaking around together, but running away together? That would be much worse.

“It will be possible, darling, I promise you. I will never let anything happen to you,” Roman declared.

Patton was still nervous about trying to leave the kingdom, but he thought about everything that he and his prince couldn’t do and how, by running away, maybe some of those things could become possible.

He looked in Roman’s bright brown eyes, full of hopefulness, and said he would run away with him.

The smile that lit up Roman’s face when they had finally managed to get out had made everything worth it to Patton.

They were free. At last.


End file.
